קיסריה
thumb|ימין|300px|צילם: אסף ז. קיסריה היא עיר נמל שהוקמה באמצע המאה ה-1 לפנה"ס. היא שימשה כבירת ארץ ישראל בתקופה הרומית, ונקראה על שם אוגוסטוס קיסר. כיום העיר העתיקה היא גן לאומי ולידה הוקמה קיסריה המודרנית. * ראו גם:קיסריה - לאור מקורות חז"ל - סיור עמיתים לטיולים היסטוריה ראשיתה של העיר קיסריה בשלהי התקופה הפרסית, במעגן פיניקי קטן סמוך לתחנה ימית של צידונים. המקום נקרא "מגדל שרשון" או "סטראטון" - כנראה עיוות של שם האל הצידוני עָבֶּד אשתורת או של עבדעשתרת ביוונית, שהוא שמם של שני מלכים צידוניים שהשני מהם הוא בן זמנו של אלכסנדר מוקדון. בסוף המאה השנייה לפנה"ס השתלט על המקום זואילוס, הטיראנוס] של דור, וזמן קצר לאחר מכן, בשנת 90 לפנה"ס, נכבש המקום בידי אלכסנדר ינאי וסופח לממלכת החשמונאים. עם כיבוש ארץ ישראל בידי רומי בשנת 63 לפנה"ס, צירף אותה פומפיוס לנציבות סוריה, ובשנת 31 לפנה"ס, לאחר ניצחונו של אוקטוויאנוס בקרב אקטיום, הוא העביר את העיר, יחד עם כל החוף הארץ-ישראלי, להורדוס, ששלט בארץ ישראל בחסות רומית. הורדוס בנה במקום עיר נמל גדולה וקרא לה קיסריה, על שם מיטיבו. העיר נבנתה כעיר נוכרית, עם מתקני שעשועים, בתי מרחץ ומקדשים אליליים. כמו כן בנה בה הורדוס נמל ענק, שתואר על ידי ההיסטוריון יוסף בן מתתיהו (יוספוס פלאביוס) כגדול מזה של פיראוס (מלחמות היהודים ספר א, כ"א). הורדוס החל בבנייתה בשנת 22 לפנה"ס וחנך אותה בשנת 9/10 לפנה"ס. לאחר מותו של הורדוס (4 לפנה"ס) עלתה קרנה של קיסריה, ובשנת 6 לספירה, לאחר שהודח ארכלאוס בנו של הורדוס, היא הפכה למקום מושבם של נציבי יהודה הרומיים. בעיר חייתה אוכלוסייה מעורבת, אך היה לה צביון הלניסטי מובהק. תושבי העיר היהודים סבלו לעתים קרובות מהתנכלויות שכניהם הנוכרים, ומתיחות מתמדת שררה בין היהודים לנוכרים. בימי הנציב אנטוניוס פליקס פרצו בה מהומות דמים ובימי גסיוס פלורוס, בשנת 66, הביאה שרשרת אירועים סמוך לבית הכנסת שבעיר לפרוץ מהומות דמים בין יהודים לנוכרים, שנתנו את האות לתחילתו של המרד הגדול. בית הכנסת בקיסריה כונה לאחר מכן במקורות "כּנִיסָתַה דֶמָרדוּתָה". בימי מרד בר כוכבא הייתה קיסריה בסיס האספקה הראשי של הצבא הרומי, ומאוחר יותר הוצאו בה להורג כמה מעשרת הרוגי מלכות, ובהם רבי עקיבא. אספסיאנוס העלה את העיר לדרגת קולוניה בעלת זכויות מוגבלות, ומאוחר יותר העניק לה אלכסנדר סוורוס את התואר "מטרופולין". בתקופה הרומית התיכונה שבה והתחזקה בה הקהילה היהודית, והיא הפכה למרכז יהודי חשוב. בתקופה הביזנטית הייתה קיסריה המטרופולין של "פלשתינה פרימה" ומרכז נוצרי חשוב. בין השאר חיו בה אבות הכנסייה אוריגנס (אשר כתב בעיר את "הקספלה" - תרגום התנ"ך ליוונית בחמש גרסאות), ואוזביוס (אשר כתב בעיר את "האונומסטיקון" - רשימת ישובי ארץ ישראל, ואת "תולדות הכנסייה"). לעיר הייתה חשיבות גדולה בעיני הנוצרים, מאחר שבה, על-פי המסורת הנוצרית, התנצר עובד האלילים הראשון, הקנטוריון קורניליוס. בראשית המאה ה-5 חולקה הארץ לכמה מחוזות, קיסריה נבחרה לבירתה של "פלשתינה פרימה", וישבו בה יהודים ובתוכם ר' הושעיה ואחריו ר' אבהו דקיסרין. לדעת חלק מחוקרי התלמוד נערכה בעיר קיסריה מסכת נזיקין מהתלמוד הירושלמיליברמן שאול, תלמודה של קיסרין תרצז. במאה ה-6 נולד בקיסריה פרוקופיוס, שהפך לסופרו של הקיסר יוסטיניאנוס הראשון. יחד עם כל ארץ ישראל, נכבשה קיסריה במאה ה-7 על ידי המוסלמים. בין המאה ה-10 למאה ה-12 עברה השליטה בקיסריה בין הצלבנים לצלאח א-דין לסירוגין. במאה ה-13 נכבשה בידי הממלוכים ובראשם הסולטאן בייברס, וחרבה יחד עם שאר ערי החוף בארץ ישראל. היישוב בה התחדש בשלהי המאה ה-19, כאשר קבוצה של גרמנים טמפלרים ניסו להתיישב במקום במסווה של חפירות ארכאולוגיות. בשנת 1882 הוקם היישוב קיסאריה על ידי בוסנים מוסלמים. הכפר נכבש במלחמת העצמאות ב-15 בפברואר 1948 והיה הישוב הראשון שנכבש בידי הצד היהודי באותה מלחמה. רוב תושביו התפנו ממנו והשאר נצטוו לעזוב. יהוסף שווארץ, חוקר את ארץ ישראל במאה ה-19, סבר שקיסאריה (קיסרי) ועקרון המקראית עיר אחת הן - כפי שכתב בספרו "תבואות הארץ". היישוב המודרני של קיסריה כיום הוא יישוב קהילתי אמיד הכלול במועצה אזורית חוף הכרמל. כרונולוגיה * המאה ה-3 לפנה"ס - 90 לפנה"ס : יישוב פיניקי בשם מגדל שרשון (סטראטון). * ' 90 לפנה"ס' : סיפוח לממלכת החשמונאים (תקופת אלכסנדר ינאי). *''' סוף המאה ה-1 לפנה"ס': בניית העיר קיסריה על ידי הורדוס. * '''6 - 639' : התקופה הרומית והביזנטית. * 639 : הכיבוש המוסלמי. *''' 1251''' : ביצור העיר על ידי הצלבנים (המלך לואי ה-9) * 1265 : כיבוש העיר על ידי הסולטאן בייברס. * ראשית המאה ה-19 - 1948: במקום מתקיים כפר בוסני קטן. ממצאים ארכאולוגים שם היישוב נשתמר בשמו הערבי של המקום בצורה זהה כמעט ומכאן זיהויה הוודאי. ממצאים מהתקופה ההלניסטית וההרודיאנית שרידים מתקופה זו נתגלו בכמה משטחי החפירה. צפונית לתל של מגדל סטרטון נחשף קטע של חומה המשולבים בה שני מגדלים עגולים, דומים לאילו אשר נחשפו בשומרון ויוחסו לתקופה ההלניסטית. העיר של הורדוס (קיסריה) הוקמה על גבי חורבות מגדל סטרטון, עדות שנתן יוסף בן מתתיהו. הורדוס ראה בשטח המישורי פוטנציאל למימוש עקרונות תכנוניים אדריכליים (תכנון היפודמי) שהיו מקובלים באותה תקופה. הורדוס הקים את נמל קיסריה אדיר המידות וזאת כצורך להקמת נמל נוסף בין דור ליפו. הבניה בקיסריה היא באבני כורכר מקומיות אשר את מראן הלבן קיבלו מכיסוי הטיח – מכאן מבינים את תיאורו של יוסף בן מתתיהו, כאשר תיאר את העיר כבנויה מאבן לבנה. העיר של הורדוס הייתה מתוכננת היטב עם מערך של תעלות ניקוז מתחת לרחובות. התיאטרון – עשוי אבן מה שמייחד אותו מן התיאטרונים עשויי העץ שהיו נפוצים באותה תקופה. הנמל הנמל הצפוני חצוב בתוך היבשה, פעולה שנועדה להגנה מפני הגלים והסערות. בבניית הנמל השתמשו בטכניקות רומיות מוכרות של יציקת בטון לתוך תבניות של קונסטרוקציות עץ שהוכנו מראש בתצורה הנדרשת. שוברי הגלים יצרו בעצם שטח בנייה שנכנס מערבית לתחום קו החוף המקורי ושטח זה נוצל אף הוא לבנייה. המקדש המקדש נקרא מקדש אוגוסטוס ורומא לכבודו של אוגוסטוס קיסר. למקדש היה פרונאוס וקלע עמוק. נבנה במרכזו של מתחם מקודש המוקף בקירות. על סמך השרידים הציע נצר כי מדובר במקדש פריפטרלי. נחשפו שרידיו של גרם מדרגות שעולה מכיוון מערב למזרח. אבני המקדש עשויות כורכר מקומי והוא צופה שכבה עבה של סטוקו משובח אשר נתן ממד של מונומנטליות ופאר. רק בשלב הרומי המאוחר נכנסו למקדש אלמנטים עשויים שיש. על שרידי המקדש נבנתה בתקופה הביזנטית כנסייה אוקטוגונלית ומאוחר יותר מבנה מוסלמי. ארמון הורדוס זוהה על שונית הבולטת פנימה אל תוך הים. בשרידי החדרים המערביים נחשפה רצפת פסיפס בדגמים גאומטריים (נצר הציע לתארכה כהרודיאנית, ויש המאחרים זאת). עיקר השרידים השתמרו בחלקו הצפוני, מדובר היה באולם גדול עם מסדרונות משני צדדיו. לארמון היו שני מפלסים. מבנה הארמון נהיה מאוחר יותר לשמש את מקום מושבם של המושלים הרומאים. התיאטרון מהקדומים שבתיאטראות שהתגלו בארץ. התיאטרון נבנה בתקופתו של הורדוס והוא היה פעיל עד התקופה הביזנטית במשך מאות שנים. המיקום נבחר באופן קפדני במיוחד, התיאטרון הכיל 6,000 מושבים בערך. התיאטרון נחשף על ידי המשלחת האיטלקית בסוף שנות ה-50 של המאה ה-20 במקורו היה בנוי כולו מאבן כורכר וטיח ומאוחר יותר בימיו של ספטימוס סוורוס שולבו בו עמודי שיש ופורפיר. בשנת 1961 התגלה לוח שחם בהריסות התיאטרון הרומי, המקדיש את ה"טיבריום" לפרפקט פונטיוס פילאטוס. אין לדעת מיהו אותו טיבריום, ומניחים כי המדובר במבנה שנועד לפאר את שמו של הקיסר טיבריוס. כתובת זו מוצגת כיום במוזיאון ישראל בירושלים. כיום מתקיימות בתיאטרון (המכונה לעתים בטעות "אמפיתיאטרון" בפי העם) הופעות פופ ורוק של אמנים שונים. התיאטרון מכיל יותר מ-5,000 מושבים, והופעה בו נחשבת לאבן דרך משמעותית בקריירה של אמנים ישראלים. ההיפוסטדיום נבנה בימי הורדוס, משתרע לאורך קו החוף במקור היה מוקף ספסלי אבן סביב. לאורך הקירות המקיפים את הזירה (הארנה) נחשפו ציורי בעלי חיים – נראים תיאורים של מחזות ציד, זאת אולי בהשראת הפעילות שנהגו בו. בקצה הצפוני של הזירה נחשפו עמדות הזינוק ומכאן למדים כי המקום שמש גם כקירקוס, הוצע לקרוא למבנים מעין אילו בשם "היפוסטדיום", שילוב של היפודרום ואצטדיון כאחד. ממצאים מהתקופה הרומית / רומית מאוחרת לאחר שארץ ישראל עברה לשלטון הנציבים הפכה קיסריה לבירת פרובינקיה יהודה. בתקופה זו העיר התרחבה ונבנו בה מבני ציבור מגוונים. העיר התפשטה מזרחה, ובתקופה זו נוספו מבני שוק גדולים. המקדש המשיך לשמש כמקדש רומא ואוגוסטוס ונקרא בשם "סבסטיאון". תופעת המחסנים גדולי המידות גם כן נפוצה בתקופה זו. הארמון של הורדוס הוסב לשמש כמקום מושבם של המושלים הרומיים ובתקופה זו נוספו לו חדרי משרדים שונים, כמו כן נוסף לארמון בית מרחץ שברצפתו לבנים הטבועים בטביעות חותם של הלגיון העשירי פרטנסיס. Barbara Burrell, "Palace to Praetorium: The Romanization of Caesarea', in Caesarea Maritima: a retrospective after two millenia, Avner Raban, Kenneth G Holum (eds.), 1996, p.241-247; Kathryn L. Gleason, 'The promontory palace at Caesarea Maritima: Preliminary Evidence for Herod's Praetorium', JRA 11, (1998), pp. 29. מדרום לארמון נפרס שטח שעליו נבנו וילות של אנשים אמידים שהתעשרו מבעלות על אדמות (באזור השרון). מצפון לכל אחת מן הוילות היה רובע של מחסנים אשר שייך היה לבעל הווילה. נמצאו בנוסף אסמי תבואה תת-קרקעיים. בית המרחץ: בקיסריה מכלול של בתי מרחץ מהתקופה הביזנטית, בית המרחץ נבנה זמן רב לאחר הפסקת פעולתו של התיאטרון של הורדוס והווה גאווה רבה. הפלסטרה: לפני כניסת הרוחצים לבית המרחץ, היו נכנסים ל"פָלָאֶסְטְרָה" בה היו מתעמלים. לאחר הטבילה בבית המרחץ באו המתרחצים שנית לפלסטרה כדי לקבל עיסויים למיניהם והתארגנות לקראת יציאה. קירקוס בהשראתו של הקירקוס מאקסימוס (ראו: המלוכה הרומית וספורט ברומא העתיקה) נבנה הקירקוס בקיסריה בימיו של אדריאנוס. המבנה המשיך להיות בשימוש עד המאה ה-6 לספירה. מידותיו 450 X 70 מ'. המבנה נועד למרוצי מרכבות וסביבו מערך ארגוני שלם (התגבשות קבוצות, מועדונים וכו'). הקירקוס ממוקם במזרחה של העיר, בשטח נרחב אשר לא נוצל לבנייה. בעבר קיים היה מערך מושבים מאבן, אותן אבנים נשדדו, אך עדות לו נראתה כאשר נחשף מערך קמרונות שנשא את המושבים. הספִּינה הייתה מורכבת ממערך של בריכות לאורכה כאשר במרכז ניצב האובליסק (שהוצב מחדש), האובליסק עשוי אבן גרניט אסואן ויובא ממצרים. נחשפו הקונוסים שהוצבו בפינות הספִּינה. בית הכנסת: ניתן להבחין בפסיפס שהיה חלק מקומפלקס בית הכנסת. בית הכנסת בקיסריה מוזכר בספרו של יוסף בן מתתיהו "מלחמת היהודים" עם ספר התורה שהיה בתוכו. לפי הכתוב - פה ניצתה האש שהבעירה חיש מהרה את כל יהודה באש המרד נגד הרומאים. היהודים בתקופה הרומית המאוחרת היוו אחוז ניכר מאוכלוסיית העיר והם השתלבו במערך הכלכלי כסוחרים, חקלאים וכו'. חיכוכים עם האוכלוסייה השכנה יצרו לעתים מחלוקות חריפות ביניהם, אך ישנן גם עדויות המדברות על יחסים טובים עם השכנים הנוכרים דוגמת אוסביוס, מאבות הכנסייה, אשר למד כמה מענייני דתם של היהודים מפיו של "עברי". ממצאים מהתקופה הביזנטית לשכת המס: ממוקמת במרכז העיר ממזרח להיפוסטדיום, מדובר באולם מלבני מוקף חדרים מכל עבריו, מבנה זה היה חלק ממכלול קריית הממשל. נחשף בו פסיפס של אופוס סקטילה המוקף בספסלי אבן, ספסלים אלו שמשו, כך משערים, כמקומות המתנה. אם אכן נכון הדבר פירושו של דבר כי מדובר על מערך בירוקרטיה שהוא סממן מובהק של השלטון הביזנטי. לעניין פרוש הכתובת שבפסיפס: "באם תציית לשלטונות המס, אזי אין לך ממה לחשוש". כל המבנה נבנה על רצפה מוגבהת ומשערים כי משמעות הדבר עונה על הצורך להוריד את רמת הלחות במבנים שנשאו מסמכים הרגישים לרטיבות. 'מערכת אספקת המים לקיסריה' הפניה לערך מורחב:אמות המים לקיסריה על מנת לקיים חיים, דואג כל ישוב בעולם לאספקת מים. זו הסיבה העיקרית לכך שחלק ניכר מהיישובים הוקמו על גדות נהרות או ליד נביעות מים. ביישובים אחרים נקדחו בארות, נבנו בורות לאיסוף מי גשמים, או, כפי שנעשה בקיסריה, הוקמו אמות מים להעברת מים ממקורות מים מרוחקים אל היישוב. עד ימיו של הורדוס היישוב בקיסריה היו קטן יחסית, ובורות מי תהום סיפקו די מים לצרכיו. עם התרחבותה של קיסריה ועליה ברמת חיי תושביה (למשל בניית בתי מרחץ) נוצר צורך בהובלת מים ממעינות מרוחקים. לשם כך, במהלך השנים, נבנו מספר מפעלי מים להבאת המים אל העיר: *האמה הגבוהה מורכבת מ-3 תעלות שנבנו בזמנים שונים: **תעלה א' - כנראה בתקופת הורדוס, נבנתה אמת מים שכללה תעלה יחידה ממעיינות שוני הנמצאים צפונית לבנימינה, כ 12 ק"מ צפונית מזרחית לקיסריה. האמה נישאה ע"ג קשתות וחצתה את רכס הכורכר בג'סר א-זרקא באמצעות מנהרה חפורה ובעלת פירים לתחזוקתה. שרידיה של אמת המים הגבוהה מופיעים באופן ברור סמוך למחצבה בקצה הדרומי של הכרמל סמוך למושב בית חנניה. בקטע המקביל לפני הים הייתה התעלה מקורה, ככל נראה על מנת למנוע חדירת חול לתוכה. **תעלה ב' – בהמשך נוספה תעלה שנייה, אשר הובילה את מי מעיינות צברין (צפונית לישוב עמיקם). בין עין צברין לעין אביאל נחפרה נקבה של 6 ק"מ, ומשם חצתה האמה את בקעת הנדיב בתעלה פתוחה לאורך 5 ק"מ. אמה זו נבנתה בתקופתו של הקיסר אדריאנוס, על ידי הלגיון ה-10, כפי שניתן ללמוד מכמה כתובות שהוצבו לאורכה. משערים כי תוקנה על ידי הלגיונות שהיו מרוכזים בקיסריה בזמן מרד בר כוכבא. נמצאו עליה עד כה 10 כתובות, תשעה מהן של הלגיונות הרומיים. הכתובות של הלגיונות השני, השישי והעשירי הן מזמנו של אדריאנוס קיסר. תעלה זו הובילה מים גם ממקורות מים נוספים מזרחית למקורותיה של תעלה א', על ידי מפעלים תת-קרקעיים שהובילו מים מאזור המושבים אליקים, עמיקם ואביאל שברמות מנשה. מאחר שבין קצה הכרמל ורכס הכורכר יש אזור בעל קרקע רכה אשר גרמה לשקיעה של האמה, השתמשו במערכת של צינורות חרס אשר היוו סיפון הפוך, אשר העביר את המים בקטע השקוע. **תעלה ג' – מתוארכת כביזנטית ::משערים כי מאחר שהעיר הביזנטית נבנתה על בסיס קודמתה, הייתה במפלס גבוה יותר ולפיכך, מילאו את תעלה ב' במילוי גס ובנו עליה תעלה שלישית במפלס גבוה יותר שספיקתה הייתה נמוכה יחסית לקודמותיה. * האמה הנמוכה מהתקופה הביזנטית :עם גידול האוכלוסייה שהצריך אספקת מים רחבה יותר. האמה הובילה את מי המעיינות שבאזור ביצות כאבארה (מעגן מיכאל), 5 ק"מ צפונית לקיסריה. מאחר שמפלס המעיינות היה נמוך ממפלס קיסריה נבנו סכרים בין אזור בית חנניה לאזור מעגן מיכאל, ובאמצעותם נאגרו המים באגם שמפלסו היה דיו על-מנת להוביל את המים לקיסריה. המים זרמו בתעלה חצובה בדופן המערבית של רכס הכורכר, אשר באזור החוף כוסתה בקמרון חביתי. בקרבת קיסריה עברה התעלה תחת הקשתות של האמה הגבוהה, ונעה במקביל לה עד העיר. המעבר אל תחת האמה הגבוהה בסמוך לג'סר א-זרקא נעשית תוך שינוי כיוון בגלל קיומם של הקשתות של האמה הגבוהה, דבר המעיד על קדמותה של האמה הגבוהה יחסית לנמוכה. פסיפס הציפורים (קיסריה) thumb|650px|מרכז|מראה כללי של רצפת הפסיפס מדרום-מזרח. במרכז נראים בורות המים צילם: Bukvoed הפנייה לערך מורחב: פסיפס הציפורים (קיסריה) thumb|ימין|335 pxפסיפס הציפורים הוא רצפת פסיפס הנמצאת על גבעת כורכר ליד שכונה 2 בקיסריה, בפינת שדרות רוטשילד והכביש המוביל אל אמות המים ואל חוף הים. גילוי ושחזור - הפסיפס התגלה ב-1950, במהלך אימון צבאי, ולאחר חמש שנים כוסה בחול בשל התפוררותו. הארכאולוג שמואל ייבין פרסם את ההודעה הראשונה אודות התגלית, והגדיר את המבנה ככנסייה בשל האפסיס שנמצא בחלקו המזרחי של המבנה והפונה מזרחה. מאחר שלא מצא במקום עמודים, הציע לראות במבנה כנסייה בלתי מקורה. אשר עובדיה הכליל את המבנה בקורפוס הכנסיות שלו. בשנת 1985 התייחס רוני רייך לממצאים, והסיק שאין מדובר כלל בכנסייה אלא בחלק מרכזי של וילה. רק באוגוסט 2004 הסירה רשות העתיקות את שכבת האדמה בעובי של 70 ס"מ שכסתה את הפסיפס, שחזרה וחיזקה אותו, והכשירה אותו לביקור. העבודות הסתיימו באוקטובר 2005 והאתר נפתח לקהל הרחב. הכניסה לאתר אינה כרוכה בתשלום, וניתן לצעוד גם על הפסיפס עצמו. בחורשה שמדרום לאתר שוכן "פארק הספסלים" שבו פינות ישיבה צבעוניות, המשלבות חומרים ממוחזרים ופסולת תעשייתית מאזור התעשייה בקיסריה. מרכיבי הפסיפס הפסיפס משתרע על פני שטח מלבני באורך של 16 מטרים וברוחב של 14.5 מטר. הוא כולל מסגרת שבה עוטרו עצי פרי עמוסי פירות גדולים ויפים, בין העצים עוצבו יונקים גדולים במצב תנועה. עצי הפרי הניתנים לזיהוי יסקרו כאן מהפינה הדרומית-מערבית לכיוון מזרח במעגל נגד כיוון השעון: *שזיף צהוב- על העץ עוצבו פירות צהבהבים שראשם מעוגל וקצה הפרי מחודד. *אפרסק - על העץ נישאים פירות שראשם מעוגל, קצה הפרי מחודד באופן בולט, והוא מגוון בצבעים אדום, כתום-צהבהב ולבן להדגשת הבוהק במרכז. *משמש - פירות מעוגלים ומעט פחוסים, וצורתם כמעט מלבנית עוצבו במגוון של אבנים אדומות, חרדליות, והמרכז מגוון בוורוד, לבן וצהבהב. *אפרסק בעיצוב נוסף- פירות רחבים וגדולים, המגוונים בצבעים עזים של אדום, כתום וכתום בהיר, הפירות בצורת V בחלקם העליון, ומחודדים בקצה. *אתרוג - פירות מוארכים ומוצרים במותניהם, כנהוג בתיאורי האתרוג באומנות התקופה הביזנטית בארץ ישראל, והם מגוונים בצבעים כתום, צהוב, חרדל ולבן. *רימון - על העץ עוצבו פירות מעוגלים שהכתר בראשם גדול ובולט, הפירות מעוצבים במגוון של אבנים אדומות, חרדליות, והמרכז מגוון בוורוד, לבן וצהבהב. *תאנה - על העץ עוצבו פירות בצורת טיפה, בחלקם הקיצוני צורת V, לפירות מסגרת מאבנים כתומות-חרדליות, תוך הפרי מעוצב באמצעות שני גוונים של אבנים, חציו לבן וחציו כתום-חרדלי. *אגס - פירות האגס נבדלים מפירות התאנה בעיצובם המוארך יותר, וצורתם הצרה ביחס לרוחבם, צבעיהם כמעט זהים. *תפוח - הפירות עגולים, צבועים בגוונים עזים של אדום, כתום, ובמרכזם פס של אבנים לבנות. *אגס - אגסים אלו שונים בתיאורם מהאגסים שלמעלה, צבעיהם עזים יותר ומגוונים באדום, כתום ולבן, חלקם הקיצוני עגלגל יותר. נראה כי אלו אגסים מזן אחר המזכירים זן אגסים המופיע גם בפסיפס מפומפיי. מבין היונקים מעוטרים אריות, נמרים, דובים, יעלים, כלבים, פילים, צבאים, שוורים, חזיר בר, סוס ועז. המסגרת מקיפה את מרכז החצר המעוטרת באמצעות 120 מדליונים עגולים המאכלסים עופות גדולים וצבעוניים. 120 הציפורים, הן אלו אשר הקנו לפסיפס את שמו. המדליונים ערוכים ב-12 שורות, כשבכל שורה מינים שונים של עופות - טווסים, חסידות, שקנאים, אנפות, פסיונים, פורפיריה כחולה, ברווז, פלמינגו, פנינייה, יען, חוגלה - הפונים כולם שמאלה. סדר הופעת הציפורים בכל השורות קבוע, אך כל שורה נפתחת בעוף השני המופיע בשורה שמתחתיה, כך שנוצרים אלכסונים שבכל אחד מהם מופיעה אותה דמות. מתחת לפסיפס שכן בור מים מטוייח אליו נוקזו מי הגשמים מהמכלול כולו, ובפינתו הצפון-מערבית של האתר שכנה בריכת אגירה נוספת שקיבלה את מימיה מבאר, שכן הארמון גבוה ממפלסן של אמות המים בקיסריה, ולכן נזקק לאספקת מים עצמאית. קישורים חיצוניים * יגאל מורג, פסיפס הציפורים בקיסריה, אתר הבית של יגאל מורג * פסיפס הציפורים ושולחן הזהב, באתר רשות העתיקות * לקריאה נוספת * אביטל ענת, 2014, הגדולים והכלים החקלאיים בפסיפסים מן התקופות הרומית המאחרת והביזנטית מארץ ישראל, חיבור לשם קבלת התואר דוקטור, אוניברסיטת בר אילן, רמת גן, כרך קורפוס, עמ' 244-240. * אביטל ע', 2015, 'פסיפסי השומרון וסביבותיו מן התקופות הרומית המאוחרת והביזנטית - תיאורים חקלאיים ומגוון הפסיפסים', במעבה ההר, קובץ חמישי, טבגר א', עמר ז' וביליג מ' (עורכים מדעיים), אריאל-נווה צוף, עמ' 230-209. * אביטל ע' 2015, 'עיצובים של אגסים בפסיפסים מן התקופות הרומית והביזנטית', יבול שיא, גיליון 110, אוגוסט 2015, עמ' 72-70. גלריית תמונות צילם דניאל ונטורה 1972 Caesarea Maritima5.jpg Caesarea Maritima4.jpg Caesarea Maritima3.jpg Caesarea Maritima2.jpg Caesarea Maritima1.jpg צולם 1985 אמת המים קיסריה c.jpg אמת המים קיסריה A.jpg אמת המים קיסריה 2.jpg Cesariaf.jpg Cesaria.jpg Cesaria3.jpg Cesaria 4.jpg Cesaria 2.jpg Cesarai1.jpg לקריאה נוספת * א. שטרן, האנציקלופדיה החדשה לחפירות ארכאולוגיות בארץ ישראל, החברה לחקירת ארץ-ישראל ועתיקותיה, 1992, ערכים - קיסריה ובית שערים * ע' דוד, י' הירשפלד, י' פטריך, [http://www.kotar.co.il/KotarApp/Viewer.aspx?nBookID=6765980 אמות המים הקדומות בארץ ישראל – קובץ מחקרים], הוצאת יד יצחק בן-צבי, ירושלים, 1989 * התרשימים והתמונות מתוך מצגות השיעורים המופיעות באתר HighLearn * אבי-יונה, מיכאל, "פסל של אבן-פורפיר שנמצא בקיסרי", ארץ-ישראל י (תשל"א) 50-52, 1971 * כותן חנה מ., והק וורנר, "מושלים ופרסונל בכתובות לטיניות מקיסריה מריטימה", קתדרה 122, עמ' 31-52. * Levin. Lee, I. Caesarea Under Roman Rule, Leiden E. J. Brill, 1975 * Avner Raban, Kenneth G Holum (eds.), Caesarea Maritima: a retrospective after two millenia, 1996. * C.M. Lehmann, and K. G. Holum, The Greek and Latin Inscriptions of Caesarea Maritima, Boston 2000. * Cotton, Hannah M., Werner Eck ,Governors and their Personnel on Latin Inscriptions from Caesarea Maritima, in: Proceedings of the Israel Academy of Sciences and Humanities VII 7, 2001, 215-38' ; * Kenneth G Holum, Hadrian and Caesarea: An Episode in the Romanization of Palestine, Ancient World 23.1 (1992): 51-61. * M. Avi-Yonah, The Caesarea Porphyry Statue, Israel Exploration Journal 20, (1970), pp. 203–208. קישורים חיצוניים * ויקישיתוף - קיסריה העתיקה * הגן הלאומי באתר רשות הטבע והגנים * אודות נמל קיסריה * * יגאל מורג, פסיפס הציפורים בקיסריה, אתר הבית של יגאל מורג * * * * * * * הופיע לראשונה בגרסה באנגלית ובצורה יותר מפורטת ב- The Israeli Academy of Sciences and Humanities Proceedings VII no. 7, pp, 215-240. בגרסה העברית נוספו הסברים לקורא שאינו מומחה בתחום. * * עיבוד מקוצר של: Leah Di Segni, Joseph Patrich, Kenneth G. Holum, 'A Schedule of Fees (sportula) for Official Services from Caesarea Martima, Israel', Zeitschrift für Papyrologie und Epigraphik (ZPE), 145, 2003, pp. 273-300. * * תרגום מוקדם של: Joseph Petrich, 'Caesare in Transition: The Archeological Evidence from the Southwest Zone (Areas CC, KK, NN)', Hayim Lapin & Kenneth G. Holum (eds.), Shaping the Middle East: Christians, Jews, and Muslims in an Age of Transition, ca. 400-800 C.E (Studies and Texts in Jewish History and Culture, vol. 20.), University of Maryland, College Park, 2011 * * הערות שוליים קטגוריה:חבל ארץ שפלת החוף